Somewhere in the Middle
by Susan Ann
Summary: Love and Responsibility. Both equally important in our lives. Kenshin and Kaoru try to find a balance between the two. Can they nurture their love and share their responsibilities or just exist somewhere in the middle?
1. Prologue: Kaoru's Dream

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.  
  
I wish to thank Midori Natari Himura for writing the prologue for "Somewhere in the Middle". She has been there for me when I needed her help.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Middle  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The rain was coming down in torrents, but Kaoru's father and cousin insisted on braving the storm to run out to buy a few things for them to eat.  
  
   
  
Kaoru waved good-bye from the doorway, turning around to enter the house once again. But suddenly the screech of metal against metal sounded in the night as lighting flashed in the drenched sky.  
  
   
  
Glass shattered as Kaoru felt her heart clench in her chest.  
  
   
  
She was running, running, but it felt as if she would never reach the overturned car. Screams filled her ears. It took her a moment to realize that the sounds of agony were coming from her own throat.  
  
   
  
She reached the car in seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Falling to her knees, she peered inside, shards of glass cutting into the sensitive skin of her palms. She knew instantly that her father was dead. His face was a bloodied mess, his head twisted at an odd angle.  
  
   
  
Her cousin, Cho, lay crumpled in the passenger seat, seatbelt still secure across his slim chest. His legs had been crushed, entangled in the twisting metal. The car was on fire, the streaming droplets of rain doing nothing to quench the raging flames.  
  
   
  
For a moment, Kaoru stared at his face, feeling indecision flood her body. If she didn't pull him out, he would surely die. Her father was dead, but her cousin could possibly be saved.  
  
   
  
Closing her eyes, Kaoru leaned back, getting to her feet shakily. Turning away from the car, she ignored the pathetic whimper emitted from Cho's throat as the flames neared his body.  
  
   
  
Hair plastered to her face wetly, Kaoru slowly turned walked a few steps before sinking to her knees. Seconds later, the explosion from the car seemed to rock the very earth. Kaoru slammed her eyes shut tightly, hands coming up to cover her ears.  
  
The cold dark surrounded her as she said over and over… It's not my responsibility…it's not my responsibility…it's not my fault…IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!  
  
   
  
Kaoru sat up in bed with a scream, hand flying to her chest as she breathed in painfully.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 1: Sano's Trucking Service

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.  
  
Sorry, I forgot to mention that this is an A/U story with a hint of reincarnation.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Middle  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Sano's Trucking Service  
  
  
  
Friday morning found Sano driving down a dirt road in his delivery van, chewing on a little plastic stir straw making it bob up and down. He had started his day waking up to his younger sister screaming.  
  
He didn't mind getting up that early because every Friday he had to deliver a package to a business on the outskirts of town before dawn. But this Friday was special because Megumi had agreed to sit at the warehouse answering the phone and he had stopped to show her what to do before continuing the deliveries for the morning.  
  
Back in the van, he was still thinking about Megumi, the love of his life. As he reached for the receiver to ask her to have lunch with him, a female voice came over the radio.  
  
Hello is anyone there? Kaoru asked.  
  
Crackle  
  
Megumi are you there? Kaoru's voice crackled.  
  
Crackle  
  
Cheez I'll have to talk to Cho and have him get these radios tuned in better Sano thought. Taking the stir straw out of his mouth waiting until the line was clear then keyed up his radio, "What's the problem, Missy?" he asked.  
  
Sanosuke, I'm lost… wrong turn… back…  
  
Crackle  
  
Hello are you there? You know… filling in… don't know… over, Megumi's voice cracked through Sano's radio.  
  
Sano smiled when he heard Megumi's voice. It was her day off and she had agreed to act as secretary for the day. His mind slipped back to last week when he'd delivered a package to the science lab at the University and she had to sign for it. When he asked for her phone number, she wrote on the back side of his arm far enough under his short sleeve shirt that he had to take it off and ask someone to read the number to him. What a woman!  
  
Sanosuke, Kaoru's angry voice screamed through the radio.  
  
Snapped back to reality, Sano dropped his stir straw when he grabbed the steering wheel swerving to keep from hitting a pedestrian. Leaning out of the window, he shook his fist at the young boy walking across the road with his face in a book. "Watch where you are walking," he yelled.  
  
"Ok I'm here, where are you?" he growled into the radio receiver.  
  
Just passing the tower… the instructions… hard to read, Kaoru's voice broke up.  
  
"You have to make it to the Station and you only have 45 min., can you make it?" Sano yelled loud enough into his radio that she should have been able to hear him without the radio. When he received no answer he yelled again, "Kaoru, did you hear me?"  
  
Yes no sweat… have lessons… later, came her reply.  
  
  
  
After his last delivery for the morning he stopped for food at the take out joint. Back in the van he picked up the radio. "Megumi are you there?" no answer. "Megumi?"  
  
She left… to call later… change channel… alternative, came back a male voice.  
  
"Kuso," swore Sano as he changed the channel on his radio before trying the radio again, "Cho what are you doing at the warehouse?"  
  
Taking care of business, cousin, came back the sarcastic reply, You know that this is my job, that sort of thing, that's what you pay me for, without me your business would sink type thing. And you better be ready for some major knee bending moron.  
  
"Yea yea I know, was she really that mad at me? Say, didn't you have a doctors appointment today, so why are you back?" Sano angrily growled. Sitting at the stop light he reached down, picked up his stir straw, and wiped it off before placing it back in his mouth. There went his chance to eat lunch with Megumi. Hopefully she wasn't to mad at him he thought.  
  
I finished early, so I came back to get some paperwork for the weekend. I heard your transmissions and knew something was wrong. You guys have to stay off that channel, it breaks up all the time. Now if you would listen to me…  
  
Sano turned the volume down on his radio so he wouldn't have to listen to Cho rant about his electronic genius.  
  
"Did you get a hold of Kaoru and have her change channels?" Sano asked once Cho stopped talking.  
  
Didn't have to her truck is parked outside, Cho's voice came back over the radio, You know she has a class she teaches on her lunch.  
  
"What!! Did she make the station on time. She was suppose to pick up that fish and deliver it to the Akabeko," Sano said franticly looking at his clipboard.  
  
Well you want me to ask her? She's in her office, Cho asked sarcastically.  
  
"No she got it done. How does she get all the deliveries there and on time?" Sano grumbled. He barely made it to the ones he had to, where she made almost twice the deliveries.  
  
Well she's prettier than you and she doesn't get lost. Shall I go on? asked Cho.  
  
"She got lost this morning," Sano said sarcastically.  
  
Yea because you took the order and didn't write down clear directions. She chewed me up one side and down the other on that one because she thought that I took the order you moron. Cho finished with a growl.  
  
"At least your good for something. Had lunch yet?" Sano asked stopping the van for a red light. "Ooooh baby," he whistled at two girls in short shirts and tank tops.  
  
The two girls turned smiling at him but kept on walking.  
  
You're going to buy or I'm not going, Cho replied bringing him back to the conversation.  
  
"I thought that I would bring in some take out. Look are you interested or not?" Sano growled.  
  
Sure yea as long as you didn't drop it or something like that, laughed Cho.  
  
"Well I wouldn't tell you if I did," Sano laughed back at him.  
  
You moron, Cho quipped.  
  
Sano did you pickup the rice barrels this morning? Kaoru's voice came over his radio.  
  
Sano quickly moved the controls of the radio making it crackle. When the crackling stopped he asked, "What was that?"  
  
Oh you are so going to get it now, just wait until I see you again, Kaoru threatened sending a chill down his spine even though he knew that he could avoid her until she cooled down.  
  
Sano threw his radio down on the seat beside him like it was a hot potato. After a few minutes he picked it back up again.  
  
Man you shouldn't do that to her. Someday she'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Cho scolded him.  
  
"Is she still there?" Sano inquired.  
  
No she stormed out of here. She has to load that pallet, so it will take her a few minutes. And next time don't put me in the danger zone, you know how violent she can get. Cho told him.  
  
"She only hurts me, you're in no danger. Besides what she needs is to find a man and the guy that works there is a good man. A bit strange but good," Sano defended himself.  
  
If you wouldn't be doing stupid things… Cho stated.  
  
"I'm almost there is her truck gone yet?" Sano inquired.  
  
Just a sec and I will look, Cho replied.  
  
"Come on I don't want to circle the block," Sano said to himself waiting for Cho to tell him that she had left.  
  
Ok she's gone. She's also on this channel, Cho said warning Sano.  
  
Sano I am going to beat you to a pulp one of these days if you keep doing things like this. You know that I'm not looking for any kind of relationship, Kaoru voice came through as a warning to her brother.  
  
"I know that is what you say but I don't believe you, when I find the right man for you then you will thank me," Sano boasted.  
  
Like that is ever going to happen, Cho said taking his turn on the radio.  
  
"It will, you just wait and see," Sano said as he pulled into the company parking lot.  
  
Getting out of the van with the take out, Sano carefully opened the door with his elbow the food in both hands.  
  
"Are you ready to eat, Idiot?" Sano asked Cho as he walked towards his desk with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
Kaoru couldn't stay mad at Sano or Cho for long. She was a bit annoyed because he made sure that she was the one picking up the rice barrels every day this week in hopes that she would meet the guy who worked there. He didn't know that she had already met him and they had taken an instant dislike to each other. She figured that he was either gay or just didn't like girls.  
  
Almost to her destination she radioed the base, "Cho are you sure that we pick up rice today?"  
  
Yea why?  
  
"Well there is no one here at the loading dock. And it's a bit spooky, can you call them while I go make another delivery?" Kaoru asked watching the building for any sign of life.  
  
  
  
"Sign here and date it, thanks," Kaoru told the person accepting the delivery.  
  
She bowed politely then walked back to the front of her truck. Hearing the radio she quickly pulled herself into the cab. Grabbing the radio she said, "Repeat that message please,"  
  
Don't worry about the rice pick up today and they said they would call the next time they need us. Sounds like they may be closing shop. So just keep on truckin Lil'Lady, Cho's southern voice floated into the cab.  
  
"Oh thanks, guess I don't get to beat him to a pulp today. Have you been watching those John Wayne westerns again?" Kaoru asked smiling knowing that he used the southern drawl just for her.  
  
How did you know? Cho asked teasing her.  
  
"Oh just a lucky guess," she giggled before letting her radio receiver drop on the seat beside her.  
  
She had three more deliveries to make today then she had two days off. She planned to clean the dojo from top to bottom. With lessons every day and driving truck for Sano to fill in for Kamatari, she hadn't finished the last cleaning.  
  
Missy are you busy next weekend, Sano's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"I don't plan that far ahead. Why do you want to know?" She asked suspecting he was going to ask for a favor.  
  
I… I was wondering if you would go with me to make just one pick-up but it has to be on Saturday. Please? Sano pleaded.  
  
"Where are we going to and what are we hauling?" She asked sighing at the thought of just getting in any truck on a Saturday.  
  
Kyoto, Sano said.  
  
"Do you really expect me to drive there and back on my day off? You really are a moron," She screamed into her receiver.  
  
There is a sizeable bonus in it for us if we do it he said.  
  
"This had better be good, but what are we picking up?"  
  
Household furniture. Some rich guy and his kids are moving to Tokyo and don't want to use the rail system so I got the bid to deliver their stuff here by Monday morning. We go over spend the night and drive back the next day. No problem, Sano finished.  
  
"No, if we can't be back within 24 hours then forget it," She stated firmly.  
  
But Kaoru everything will be ok besides then you can visit with the weasel girl. I know that she would love to see you again, Sano said.  
  
"If I can make arrangements for the trip," Kaoru said  
  
Ok you'll see everything'll fine  
  
"Ok," Kaoru sighed to herself.  
  
"I'm at my next drop off," Kaoru said before getting out of the truck to unload the delivery.  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Middle  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Settling In  
  
  
  
Having spent most of the night getting settled in, Kenshin managed to get Ayame and Suzume to sleep in the early morning hours. With the two girls now in his care, they had moved to Tokyo so that he could work under Dr. Gensai. It also gave the girls a chance to spend some quality time with Dr. Gensai, who was their Grandfather.  
  
With only a few hours of sleep, his hand reached out from under the blanket silencing the annoying alarm clock then searched the surrounding area for his glasses. Upon finding them, both hand and glasses retreated back under the blanket.  
  
With a low groan, he sat up, flipping the blanket back shivering at the sudden exposure. Putting his glasses on, he glanced around the room, finding his luggage in the far corner. Standing up, he ambled over to the corner and picked out a navy blue suit.  
  
With his jacket draped over his arm and his tie loose around his neck, Kenshin yawned as he made his way to an unfamiliar kitchen searching for an elusive cup of coffee. Not finding a coffee pot, he started the tea water. The sun peeking through the kitchen window beckoned him to come outside where the melody from the birds floated in the morning breeze. While waiting for the water to boil, he stood outside letting the early morning sun warm his face.  
  
Hearing movement from the house he went back inside to prepare breakfast.  
  
  
  
Everyone sat quietly eating as the slow whistle of the teapot drifted in from the kitchen. Someone knocking on the front door broke the silence interrupting the first breakfast they shared together.  
  
"Dr. Gensai! Dr. Gensai!" the excited voice called.  
  
Dr. Gensai slowly pushed himself up. "Excuse me," he apologized giving a slight bow. Walking towards the door he turned and said, "I'm really glad you girls are here."  
  
After Dr. Gensai was gone, the two girls looked at each other then sat staring at Kenshin.  
  
I know that look, thought Kenshin before quietly asking, "What's wrong?" Placing his bowl back on the table he gave the girls his full attention.  
  
Suzume burst into tears leaning into Ayame who cradled her sister in her arms. Ayame tried comforting her but when she realized that the tears wouldn't stop she said, "You must stop crying. Everyone will think you are a baby, after all you are ten years old now and you must start acting like it." Her harsh words only made the younger girl sob harder.  
  
Kenshin smiled then said, "Suzume if you stop crying I'll come fix your hair after I finish with the dishes." She immediately stopped crying and asked, "Really?" "Oh goodie, goodie," she chanted knowing that she wouldn't have to trick him into fixing her hair this morning.  
  
Picking up the breakfast dishes, Kenshin quietly told the girls, "You two go get ready for school" before going into the kitchen.  
  
He was washing the dishes when he felt someone watching him. "Is there something else wrong, Suzume?" he asked placing a dish out to dry.  
  
Suzume walked over to him and asked, "Uncle Ken, will you walk me to my class today?"  
  
Pulling his hands out of the soapy water, he dried them before crouching down in front of her. "Yes I will walk you to your class," he told her softly emphasizing each word.  
  
She hugged him giving him a kiss on his cheek before letting go.  
  
He stood up as she happily ran to get ready for school. He smiled while readjusting his glasses after her energetic hug.  
  
Kenshin finished straightening the kitchen before checking to see if the girls were ready for school. Knocking on their door he asked, "Are you girls ready?"  
  
"Uncle Ken you said you'd brush my hair," Suzume said jumping up and down.  
  
"Calm down Suzume. I can't brush your hair with you jumping up and down," Kenshin teased her. He took the brush Ayame handed him then carefully brushed Suzume's hair. Parting her hair down the middle, he brushed each side, putting in a tie with a big ball.  
  
Ayame picked up the brush where Kenshin had laid it to put the tie in Suzume's hair. Her movements were slow and deliberate as she brushed her hair. Kenshin waited until he finished with Suzume's hair before saying, "Are you ok Ayame?"  
  
"I'm scared," she confessed her voice not much more than a whisper.  
  
"Its just a new school," he said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Its not the school but…" her voice trailed off.  
  
"But what?" he asked taking the brush from her to finish brushing her hair.  
  
"Will you leave us too?" she asked.  
  
"No I will not leave you. I promise," He said holding her shoulders as he turned her around. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, as he restated, "No I will not leave you, I promise."  
  
Satisfied with his answer she smiled taking the brush he offered her.  
  
After leaving the girls to get their bags for school, Kenshin met Dr. Gensai coming in the front door.  
  
"Back so soon?" Kenshin asked while putting on his jacket.  
  
"It was just a minor problem. I get them all the time," Dr. Gensai said standing back to watch.  
  
"Come on girls, if we don't hurry, you are going to be late the first day of school," Kenshin said straightening his tie then pushing it snug to his neck. The two girls raced past Kenshin giggling as they stopped to put on their shoes before walking out the door.  
  
He followed then through the door, calling out to Dr. Gensai, "I'll be back as soon as I get the girls settled into their new school."  
  
"Don't rush Kenshin, I only have a few patients today," Dr Gensai replied to the closed door. He smiled thinking how different his life would be from now on before heading into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Getting the girls registered and walking Suzume to her classroom had taken longer that he had planned. So when he arrived back at the clinic, he went straight to the examine room. Hearing Dr. Gensai voice, he knocked on the door before saying, "Dr. Gensai."  
  
"Come on in Dr. Himura, I want you to meet someone," Dr. Gensai called to him flipping through the papers of the chart he was holding.  
  
As Kenshin walked into the room, he noticed a bored young man sitting in a wheel chair.  
  
"Howdy there Doc," Cho said in his southern drawl.  
  
Dr. Gensai was startled at how Cho had addressed Kenshin, for Cho only used his southern drawl with Kaoru yet he now used it with Kenshin. That is odd, he thought.  
  
"Hey Doc, are you ready for that fight yet?" Cho asked a wide grin spreading across his face.  
  
Kenshin paused for a few minutes before remembering where he had met Cho and said sheepishly, "Not really. I need some more time to practice. I haven't picked up a sword since…"  
  
Cho laughed. Then he noticed the startled look on Dr. Gensai's face so he explained, "The Doc here was working that night when the accident happened. Here I am lying there thinking the world is ending, he looks me right in the face, and challenges me to a fight." Cho paused, chuckling he leaned over towards Dr. Gensai and quietly said, "I thought he was a raving loony. Look at him does he look like a swordsman?"  
  
Dr. Gensai closed the chart he was holding, looked over at Kenshin, and shook his head saying, "No, he really doesn't look like a swordsman."  
  
"You did calm down after that. If I remember correctly you were half crazed at the time, yelling something about chopping people up," Kenshin defended himself.  
  
"You would be to if you were in my place," Cho said still laughing.  
  
Reaching for a stool, Kenshin sat down before explaining, "I was working with the rescue team that showed up after the accident happened. I started working on Cho here but he kept fighting us. So I had to do something drastic.  
  
He was strapped to the gurney yelling how he was going to chop everyone onto bite size pieces when I asked him if he wanted to fight me. I must say that the look he gave me sent chills down my spine. But I had his attention. Unfortunately I did promise to fight with him once he recovered."  
  
"Well I'm recovered now, so are you ready Doc?" Cho said grinning.  
  
"Ah… well… Ah…" Kenshin stammered and Dr. Gensai nervously coughed.  
  
"Not with swords I play a new game now Doc," Cho said excitedly, "I play chess on the Internet. In fact I was playing a game last Saturday night. I had his king in the corner, I gave check with my queen forcing him to capture with his rook, which trapped the king in the corner so when I gave check with my knight the king could not escape and it was mate," Cho finished sitting back in his wheel chair beaming with pride. "Do you play Doc?" he asked.  
  
While listening as Cho explain his game Kenshin was thinking that the move sounded familiar and he had been playing chess last Saturday night.  
  
"Dr. Himura are you ok?" Dr. Gensai asked standing up reaching for a pen.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine. Did you say last Saturday night? I was playing and lost with that same move," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Now don't that beat all," Cho said rolling his chair over closer to Kenshin, and then he asked, "Are you RurouniDoc?"  
  
"Yes I am and that must have been you I played against. You play a very good game," Kenshin admitted.  
  
"Thanks Doc."  
  
"Well now can we need to get back to the purpose of your visit today Cho. So far everything looks good. How are you feeling?" Dr. Gensai asked looking over at Cho.  
  
"Feeling fine."  
  
"Are you taking the pills that I prescribed for you?" Dr. Gensai asked sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Yes but they make me sick."  
  
"When do you take them?"  
  
"When Kaoru forces them down my throat."  
  
"Do you eat any food first?"  
  
"No, she gives it to me before she leaves with the truck in the morning."  
  
"They need to be taken after you eat something even if it's just a snack," Dr. Gensai said sitting back up to write some notes in the chart.  
  
"Oh please don't tell me after breakfast, she always fixes breakfast and you know what her cooking tastes like," Cho pleaded.  
  
"Ok then after lunch. How is that? I'll talk to her and let her know," Dr. Gensai said, "Now is there anything else we need to go over?"  
  
"Nope I'm out of here."  
  
"Do you have a ride back home?"  
  
"No I can call Sano, he'll come pick me up,"  
  
"I can give you a ride if you don't need me Dr. Gensai," Kenshin said. Standing up, he put the stool back where it belonged.  
  
"That would be fine. I have some paperwork to catch up on and we can go over the clinic when you get back," Dr. Gensai said closing Cho's file. He stood up reached for the door and said to Cho, "see you next week," before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
They drove around the city for the better part of an hour before Kenshin asked Cho where he needed to be dropped off.  
  
"Can you take me to the warehouse where I work? I need to get some papers for the weekend," Cho asked placing his hands on either side of his legs. He lifted him self enough to readjust his seating position.  
  
"Ok." Kenshin smiled glancing at Cho, glad that he was doing what was necessary in order to take care of him self.  
  
"Just take a right here," he said pointing to the next street, "and a left at the next light."  
  
Kenshin maneuvered the car into a parking lot. Noticing the sign on the building, he asked, "Do you know if they haul from Kyoto?"  
  
"If there is something to haul, we haul it," was Cho's reply full of pride.  
  
"I need some furniture hauled from Kyoto. Do you think your company can do it? And how much will it cost me?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Not a problem. I can get you the figures when we get inside,"  
  
Getting out of the car, Kenshin opened the back hatch, pulling out the wheel chair. Putting it on the ground, he adjusted the pad in the seat before wheeling it to the front passenger side.  
  
Opening the door he placed the wheel chair so that he could transfer Cho to the chair, then waited. Cho picked up his legs by placing his left hand under his knees, and then with his right hand holding onto the roof of the car, he was able to swing his feet out the door and onto the ground.  
  
With Cho's knee between his, Kenshin leaned into the car, holding onto Cho's sides, he gently pulled his upper body out of the car into a standing position. While Cho held onto his neck, Kenshin turned him and set him into his chair.  
  
"You haven't lost your touch Doc," Cho said smiling, "you should have been there the first time Kaoru tried it."  
  
"What, you think that you were my only patient?" Kenshin said waiting while Cho pick up each foot, putting them on the footrest as Kenshin flipped them down.  
  
"Come on in and I can get you some figures on that haul," Cho said wheeling him self over to the ramp.  
  
Kenshin glanced at his watch before saying, "ok." He closed the car door then walking around the back of the car he closed the back hatch. They both reached for the doorknob on the front door of the warehouse at the same time.  
  
"Beat ya Doc," Cho laughed twisting the doorknob.  
  
"Smiling, Kenshin finished pulling the door open allowing Cho to wheel him self into the warehouse before him.  
  
Cho was not prepared for what awaited him in the warehouse. Megumi was sitting behind the front desk holding onto the base of the radio receiver trying desperately to make it work. No matter what she did, all it would do was "Crackle".  
  
"Just a sec, Doc. I have to…" Cho said as he wheeled him self over to the desk.  
  
Kenshin nodded then started looking around the room. It was quite spacious. Behind the front desk was a door decorated with cartoon figures, file cabinets lined the back wall and a desk cluttered with papers, coffee cups and half chewed stir straws, sat over in the far corner. He walked a few steps away from the door stopping to stand in the sunshine from the front window of the warehouse.  
  
Megumi stood up when she saw Cho coming toward her. "You must be the brains of this operation because that Rooster has none," she said moving her chair out of the way.  
  
The radio crackled again.  
  
"Here I can fix that. He likes to use that stupid channel and it always messes up. Claims it's his luck number," he said positioning him self in front of the receiver that Megumi had abandoned.  
  
"He told me about you but he forgot to tell me what a cutie you are. Cho is it?" Megumi said patting a red faced Cho's shoulder before picking up her purse from the desk. She gave Cho a wink before walking toward the door.  
  
"And tell him to call me later and he better be begging my forgiveness on his knees when I see him tonight," she said as she walked toward the door.  
  
Kenshin moved farther in the room getting out of Megumi's way. With Cho still busy adjusting the radio he looked around the room again. On the verge of leaving he saw a corkboard with advertisements tacked to it.  
  
Walking over to the board, he skimmed over the advertisements until he came to a picture of two handsome young men standing with a beautiful girl between them. Kenshin recognized Cho in the picture but it was the girl that held his eyes captive.  
  
Cho adjusted some dials and pushed a few buttons while muttering something about "operator error" before looking back up at Kenshin.  
  
"Can I get those figures and email them to you Doc?" Cho asked while flipping some buttons trying to get better reception.  
  
"Ok" Kenshin said blinking as he turned away from the picture. Closing the door behind him, he heard Cho say, "She just left and wants you to call later. Look moron, change channel to the alternative."  
  
  
  
With her picture still fresh in his mind, Kenshin sat in his car for a few minutes before backing out unaware that a little red car had parked beside him.  
  
Kaoru waited until the car next to her backed out before getting out of her car. Walking to the warehouse, she turned to look at the car pulling into traffic feeling like something wonderful had been shown to her then quickly taken away.  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N- I would really like to know if this chapter made sense. Could you be so kind as to let me know? 


	4. Chapter 3: A Promise Made

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Middle  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Promise Made  
  
  
  
~~~Driving away from the warehouse, Kenshin felt someone watching him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder but was unable to see anyone. Returning his attention to driving, he was several blocks away when he noticed a pair of fingerless gloves lying on the seat beside him. Making a quick decision to return the gloves to Cho, Kenshin flipped his turn signal on.  
  
Pulling into a store parking lot, he carefully drove through returning back to the road leading to the warehouse. He pulled back into traffic returning in the opposite direction from where he came. With his blinker on he waited for a truck to leave so he could pull back into the warehouse parking lot.  
  
Parking in the same spot where he had parked earlier he took particular notice of the little red car parked next to him. Something about the car triggered a feeling that he couldn't grasp and having things to do he kept walking.  
  
He listened to Cho's voice as he entered the warehouse.  
  
"Like that is ever going to happen," Cho said smiling as he released the button on the stand up radio receiver.  
  
It will, you just wait and see came back a sarcastic response.  
  
He made a face at the radio receiver sitting in front of him. Looking up when he heard the door open Cho signaled for Kenshin to come in. He pushed himself away from the desk wheeling over behind the door where there as a small table with a coffee pot  
  
"What's up Doc?" Cho laughed while fixing him self a cup of coffee. "I always wanted to say that. Want a cup?" he asked while stirring his coffee.  
  
"No thanks," Kenshin politely said.  
  
"What brought you back, Doc?" he asked holding his coffee in one hand as he wheeled back with the other one. Setting his coffee on his desk, he looked at Kenshin.  
  
"Thought you might need these," Kenshin smiled tossing the gloves to Cho.  
  
"Oh yea, I would have missed them. For just around the office, I don't need them but when I go places my hands need the extra protection when I grab the wheels and the gloves help a lot. Thanks doc," he said catching the gloves he stuffed them down next to his legs.  
  
"I know, that's why I brought them back," Kenshin said.  
  
"I pulled up those figures for you and sent them already. But you can look it over now and let me know later if you want," he said handing him a piece of paper.  
  
Kenshin walked over and took the paper that Cho had extended to him. Glancing at the figure at the bottom of the page, he sighed.  
  
"We would have to do a layover Saturday night in Kyoto and be back by Sunday afternoon. Is this ok with you?" Cho asked flipping through his schedule book, "And we can do it next weekend."  
  
"Yes, that would be fine. I can meet you there on Saturday," Kenshin said folding the paper. I can finish some old business at the same time, he thought.  
  
The door opened and Sano walked in carrying takeout food in both hands shutting the door with his elbows.  
  
"Are you ready to eat, Idiot?" Sano asked Cho as he walked towards his desk with a smirk on his face. Setting the food on Cho's desk he noticed Kenshin.  
  
"Sano, this is Dr. Kenshin Himura," Cho said taking a sip of his coffee then making a horrid face, "Who made this coffee today?"  
  
"Kaoru did…" Sano shrugged as Cho sighed, "I'm Sanosuke Sagara, owner and main driver. Say, are you the Doctor that wanted to fight with Cho?"  
  
"Yup he's the one. Good thing I didn't know he wasn't serious at the time. I wouldn't have worked so hard to get my strength back," Cho said looking at his coffee with one eye trying to decide just how bad he wanted to drink it.  
  
Sano laughed and said, "Oh this is too good. You should have seen him when he came home. He was constantly talking about this red headed Doctor that he was going to cut up into bite sized pieces when he got stronger." Sano took another look at Kenshin then burst into another fit of laughter. He quickly recovered saying, "Sorry but you don't look like a fighter."  
  
Kenshin smiled and said, "I'm not, I just know what motivates people and it seems that it worked on Cho."  
  
"Yea and now he's my doctor. Dr Gensai is going to retire soon and the Doc is going to run the clinic," Cho said winking at Kenshin then looking at Sano.  
  
"Well it's good to meet you, Dr. Himura," Sano said extending his hand.  
  
"Call me Kenshin," he said taking the extended hand noting the firm handshake and the rough skin of his fingers.  
  
"Kenshin, it is then. What can we do for you, Kenshin?" Sano asked walking over to stand behind Cho.  
  
"I need some furniture hauled from Kyoto," Kenshin said noticing how the young man had placed himself in a very protective position in regards to Cho.  
  
"Will Kamatari be able to drive?" Cho asked leaning back hooking one arm over his wheel chair to look at Sano, "I figured two trucks for the trip. Furniture is usually bulky but not to heavy."  
  
"Nope, he'll be busy that weekend with the fashion show," Sano said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"The only other driver we have for the weekend is Kaoru and there is no way that she would drive in Kyoto," Cho said shaking his head. Leaning forward he moved the mouse to his computer then clicked bringing up a new screen.  
  
"Want to bet, I can get her to drive," Sano said sporting a cocky grin, "I'll just use my charm on her, she falls for it every time."  
  
"Your… charm? Like you did this morning? I don't think you can pull it off. Boy, what an easy win," Cho snickered,  
  
"When she screams what am I suppose to do?" he shrugged his shoulders. Turning to face Kenshin, he continued with zeal, "I went in her room to find out what was wrong and she about brained me. Now I tell you, is that any way for her to treat me? After all she's just like a sister to me, we were raised together…" he stopped talking when he realized that he was trying to convince Kenshin that he did a very gallant thing by charging into her room that morning.  
  
"We do have one other option," Cho said a monster grin on his face gingerly pointing at his computer screen.  
  
"Can it, brain boy. There is no way that we are asking…" Sano angrily stated shaking his head.  
  
"Ah excuse me but… Can you make the trip?" Kenshin asked quizzically looking from Sano to Cho.  
  
"Don't worry well be there, just give us the address and we will have two trucks with drivers there," Sano said with a smile back on his face.  
  
Kenshin unfolded the paper, picking up a pen off Cho's desk he wrote the address on the paper handing it to Cho.  
  
"Not a problem Doc. We'll be there and we'll get your furniture hauled," Cho said typing on his computer keyboard once again.  
  
"Ok. Thank you, I'll see you next Saturday then," Kenshin said giving each man a polite bow.  
  
"I like him," Cho said watching Kenshin as he left the building. Sano nodded his head taking a bit of food.  
  
  
  
~~~Kenshin stood outside the clinic several minutes just looking at the building before he was able to enter. He felt like the weight of another burden was being placed on his unworthy shoulders.  
  
He could have refused the responsibility but his feelings ran to deep for the people involved. In the short span of a few months, he went from a single man with no responsibilities to a single man with two pre-teen girls and a clinic.  
  
Walking into the clinic he was feeling very glum when he heard a familiar voice say, "Well now don't you look like something the cat dragged in."  
  
Surprised he froze when he saw Tokio sitting behind the front desk. He could only stand and stare. She smiled as their eyes met. Picking up a chart from the desk she walked over to stand in front of him. Looking at Kenshin she frowned waiting for him to say something.  
  
He opened his mouth then promptly closed it again. "Didn't think I'd take you up on your offer, now did you?" she asked her frown turning into a smile. "You can breathe now, I am just here to help you get settled in," she laughed as he let out the breath he was holding.  
  
"Have you met Dr. Gensai yet?" Kenshin asked relief flooding him. Making the transition from Kyoto to Tokyo just became easier for him. He knew that Tokio would take care of the mundane problems of the clinic until he could get settled in and take care of them himself. He just hoped that was all she intended to take care of.  
  
"Yes I met him early this morning. I had to leave to run an errand and just got back," she said walking back to the file cabinet. Bending over she opened the bottom drawer, found where it belonged, and slipped it into place.  
  
"Thank you for coming over and helping me out," he slowly said his eyes watching her skirt tightened as she bent over showing the smooth curve of her hips.  
  
"Well it's the least that I could do," she said. Standing up she peeked over her shoulder, smiling when their eyes met.  
  
"Is HE ok with you being here?" he nervously asked blushing when she turned around smiling at him.  
  
"Oh HE will survive," Tokio smiled then sat back down at the desk. Picking out a few of the papers on her desk, she said, "I have several people to interviewing on Monday and should have some one trained by Friday."  
  
"I am making a trip to Kyoto on Saturday. I can escort you back," he offered.  
  
"I don't need the escort but would enjoy the company," she said giving him a quick wink before returning her attention back to the papers on her desk.  
  
Kenshin moved out of the way as Dr. Gensai appeared from the back room escorting a mother with her small child to the front door. She politely bowed, thanking the Doctor for taking care of her child.  
  
Dr. Gensai closed the door, sighed, and walked a few steps toward Tokio. "Sorry the files are in such a mess. I've been working the clinic alone for to long," Dr. Gensai sadly apologized.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks," she said smiling at Dr. Gensai.  
  
Dr. Gensai nodded his head before slowly walking toward the back rooms. Kenshin gave Tokio a final glance before following after him.  
  
  
  
~~~Inside his office, Dr. Gensai slowly sat down in the faded old chair behind his desk. Motioning for Kenshin to sit down, he leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk.  
  
The moment Kenshin had been hoping to avoid was finely here. Sitting down, Kenshin waited for the Doctor to begin the conversation.  
  
Dr. Gensai cleared his throat and in a low voice asked, "Where do we begin?"  
  
"Why don't we begin by telling me why you agreed to turn the clinic over to me?" Kenshin asked in a low voice. Taking in a deep breath, he waited for Dr. Gensai to speak.  
  
Dr. Gensai rubbed his temples. Leaning back in his chair, he folded his hands together before finely saying, "Dr. Himura, I don't care about your past. All I'm interested in is the future of my granddaughters and this clinic that I've worked so hard to keep running."  
  
Kenshin slowly let out his breath, looked at Dr. Gensai, and waited to see if he had anything more to say.  
  
"I sacrificed everything for this clinic and in the end I lost the most important thing in the world; I lost my family. Last year when I came to Kyoto to visit my granddaughters, I saw how much they love you. I may be a foolish old man and I have no right to ask but I want them to be happy," he paused taking a deep breath before he continued, " I know you are an honorable man and I want your promise to take care of my granddaughters and the clinic then I can relinquish all control."  
  
"I promise that I will take care of them," Kenshin said an uneasy feeling coming over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 4: Bonds that Hold

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Bonds that Hold  
  
  
  
~~~Kenshin picked up the girls from school. All the way back to the clinic he half-heartedly listened to their chatter telling him all about their first day at school. His thoughts kept returning to the promise he so readily gave to Dr. Gensai.  
  
  
  
~~~Kaoru pulled into the company parking lot easing the truck into its designated space. She took off her sunglasses hooking them onto the sun visor above her. Gathering her invoices off the dash of the truck she added them to the ones on the seat before stuffing them into her folder. Picking up the folder she grabbed her duffle bag and headed for the warehouse.  
  
Walking to the warehouse Kaoru couldn't help feeling lonely but once inside the building her thoughts centered on Cho. He was starring intently at his computer screen and didn't notice when she walked behind him dropping her duffle bag on the floor and the folder on his desk.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck going for a chokehold. But before she could complete her hold on him, he spun his wheelchair back and sideways. She giggled falling into his lap still holding onto his neck.  
  
She reached up running her fingers through his short hair only to pull them back. Looking at her hand she asked, "Yeeeck. What is wrong with your hair? Its kind of flaky."  
  
"Well it's been really hot in here today," he said handing her a tissue to wipe her hand.  
  
"Not that hot. Did you get your bath this morning?" she asked. Before he could reply she continued, "He didn't show up to help you did he? I'm going to call him and..."  
  
She started to reach for the phone but he held her shoulders looking into her face and said, "You have to stop worrying about me so much. I'll take a bath tonight. Ok?"  
  
"Ok but it's hard…" she started to say before he pulled her toward him giving her a brief hug then pushed her to stand.  
  
"Promise that you won't do it alone," she said leaning towards him so that he had to look into her eyes.  
  
"I promise. Now get going, I have work to do," he said picking up a rubber band from his desk shooting it at her as she grabbed her duffle bag and hurried into her office.  
  
Once inside her office she turned and looked at Cho thinking that it had been three years this weekend since the accident that had killed her father and left Cho permanently in a wheel chair. She couldn't help feeling proud that he had managed to pull his life back from the brink of destruction.  
  
She knew how hard it had been on him because she had been right there with him through the whole ordeal. She marveled at his uncanny ability with electronic devices and how he had changed everything from his hair style to his shoes. He had always worn his hair straight up with a red band, a red overcoat with a jagged edge on one sleeve and black combat boots. Now he sported a short crew cut, polo shirt, jogging pants, and tennis shoes. She smiled thinking about the ridicules outfit he had worn before.  
  
Snapping out of her musing she smiled then retreated into her office before he had a chance to notice the disarray of her invoices.  
  
"Kaoru how many times do I have to tell you to straighten these invoices? It's going to take me all night just to put these in order. Are you still just flipping them on the dash of the truck?" he yelled pretending to be angry.  
  
"It will give you something to do tonight. And no, I lay them on the seat too," she flipped her answer back at him smiling.  
  
She reached over closing her door muffling his reply, then set the duffle bag on the floor. Digging through the duffle bag she pulled out a light blue knit pullover shirt that complimented her blue jeans. Taking the company shirt off she threw it across the room onto a chair that already had several shirts adorning it. Pulling on her shirt, the tie fell out of her hair, letting it cascade around her shoulders. Pulling a light blue ribbon out of her duffle bag, she ran her fingers through her hair before putting it under her hair then tying it at the top of her head.  
  
Glancing at her watch, she had a couple hours before she had to be anywhere so she sat at her desk and reached for her mouse. She opened her online screen then opened her email.  
  
When the screen opened she looked at a whole screen of junk emails some even pertaining to the company business. Scrolling down, she looked for an email from Misao, not finding one; she decided to write her an email later when she had the time to sit and think about what she would tell her.  
  
"Is that all you do just sit in front of that silly computer?" she asked Cho coming out of her office with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
Cho reached down pulled one wheel back turning him self so that he could get a better look at her. "Where ya going looking so pretty Lil'Lady?" Cho inquired squinting his eye as he used a southern drawl just for her.  
  
"I have a couple of things to take care of on the way home. I don't really want to go out tonight but I promised Sano that I would go," she hesitated, "I can wait for you if you need a ride home," she said straightening the invoices that she had put on his desk earlier.  
  
"No you go do your errands. Sano's going to pick me up, that's why he took the van with the lift," he smiled at her motioning with his hand for her to go.  
  
She was going to protest when the radio buzzed and he turned back to the desk.  
  
Cho are you still at base? Sano's voice came through the radio.  
  
He grabbed the desk pulling his wheel chair back into place before he picked up the receiver and said, "Where else would I be, you're my ride home, moron. What's taking you so long?"  
  
Just did my last delivery and I'm on my way back to the warehouse. Did Kaoru make it back yet? Sano asked.  
  
Cho offered her the receiver. She grinned before taking it pressing the button and said, "I beat you like always."  
  
I was hoping to make it back before you, Sano replied.  
  
"As if. You know I'm faster and better than you," she snickered at him.  
  
I'll beat you one of these days, Missy. You just wait and see, Sano laughed.  
  
"Well I'll see you at home," She said then set the receiver back on the desk. "See that you guys get home soon," she told Cho. Reaching out she patted his shoulder then adjusted her duffle bag while heading for the door.  
  
Cho smiled and softly whispered to her retreating back, "Don't worry, Lil'Lady."  
  
  
  
~~~Cho finished straightening Kaoru's invoices then put them in his briefcase along with some other things he would need for the weekend. He wanted to spend a quiet weekend getting caught up on the paperwork for the business. But for now he only had one thing on his mind, Kaoru. She had been there when he needed her and he wanted to repay her for her kindness and generosity.  
  
Are you ready? I'm pulling into the parking lot, Sano's voice came over the radio prompting him to finish gathering his things.  
  
"I'm ready, what took you so long, moron? Did you get lost again?" Cho asked while straightening his desk for the night laughing at Sano's lack of directional sense.  
  
Before he could wheel himself from behind the desk, Sano entered the warehouse. He took the plastic straw out of his mouth and flipped it in the air, a ritual he performed every day when he arrived at the warehouse. Both men watched as the plastic straw went sailing through the air landing directly in the middle of his desk.  
  
"Yeeessss," Sano said raising both arms into the air for victory. He forgot about the invoices until they fell around him landing at his feet.  
  
Pushing the invoices into a haphazard pile he picked them up before walking over to Cho's desk. "Were do you want these," he asked holding them out to Cho, a cocky grin still on his face.  
  
Cho glared at him then opened his briefcase waiting while Sano stuffed them in. He tossed the briefcase towards a cardboard box. The briefcase sailed over the box landing on the floor spilling the contents of the box.  
  
"It's a wonder that this company is still in business the way you two treat the paperwork," Cho grumbled watching the papers from the box spread all over the floor.  
  
They both looked at each other before bursting into laughter.  
  
Sano recovered first walking over to pick up the papers and put them back inside the box. "Oh you're just mad because you can't hit nothing," Sano said still laughing.  
  
"Well at least I can find my way home," Cho said laughing even harder.  
  
"Well let's get you home so I can get cleaned up. I want to make it to the club before Megumi gets there. Sure you don't want to come out with us?" Sano asked propping the door open then returning for the box and briefcase.  
  
"No thanks I have other things to do," Cho said wheeling himself out the door. His chair started down the ramp not waiting for Sano. Picking up speed as he rolled down the ramp, he unsuccessfully tried to make the corner at the bottom causing his chair to tip over.  
  
"Be careful going down that ramp," Sano said with his attention focused on locking the door. He didn't see Cho's chair tip over but he did hear the pained groan that escaped from Cho.  
  
Dropping the box of paperwork that he had just picked up he ran down the ramp.  
  
"Cho?" Sano asked as he gently righted the chair with Cho still strapped in. Holding his shoulders he panicked when he saw the blood on his face. Not wanting to leave him he had to get something to compress the wound. He ran to the van grabbed for a box of tissue and brought it back to Cho. Pulling a hand full of tissue out of the box he pressed it to Cho's forehead.  
  
"Sorry," Cho whispered.  
  
"What happened idiot?" Sano asked taking Cho's hand making him hold the tissue in place.  
  
"I lost control of the chair, forgot to put on my gloves, and wasn't thinking straight. All the above and not necessarily in that order," Cho said grinning.  
  
"You know that Kaoru is going to kill us both when she finds out," Sano said pushing the wheel chair over to the van.  
  
"Well you were the one wanting more adventure in your life," Cho said quietly waiting for Sano to open the van door.  
  
"Adventure, yes. But to die at such a young age, no." Sano replied sarcastically looking at Cho then grabbed for the door, "Come on lets get you to the doctor."  
  
  
  
~~~Getting back to the house, Kenshin felt uneasy as he walked through the front door. Instructing the girls to change their cloths and start their homework, he went in search of Dr. Gensai.  
  
He found Dr. Gensai laying face down on the kitchen floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading my story  
  
Don't forget the review button… 


End file.
